A Broadway Romance
by klainepuppyloveforever
Summary: Kurt and Blaine are Broadway stars and are introduced during the Tony Awards by Rachel Berry. This story follows the growing friendship between the two stars and eventually will explore their relationship. AU future!klaine
1. Chapter 1

Hello! This is my first fanfiction ever, and it will be a multi-chapter story. Hope you guys like it!

Kurt and Blaine are Broadway stars that aare introduced to each by one rachel Berry. Follows their growing friendship and eventually explores their relationship.

_Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, and any Glee characters belong to RIB._

Chapter 1:

"_Broadway star Kurt Hummel, 24, has stared in one more breathtaking performance of 'The Phantom of the Opera'. As Raoul he absolutely won the crowd and with this amazing acting is in the list to be nominated for a Tony award. Fellow Broadway actress and a close friend of Hummel, Rachel Berry, 24 is o also running for a Tony award for her role as Maria in the West Side Story revival. And another actor nominated for an award of best upcoming actor is Blaine Anderson. Anderson has recently made his debut in the Broadway world as no other than a role many actors dream of: Maria's Tony in West Side Story."_

"Kurt! Can you believe this! We are going to be on the red carpet! We have a shot of winning a freaking Tony! I can't remember the last time I was this excited!" Rachel was bouncing up and down gripping her friend's arm for dear life. "Can you believe it? We made it, Kurt! We made it out of Lima, we made it through college and here we are now, two famous Broadway stars, nominated for a Tony and hopefully Tony winners by the end of the night! Really, Kurt, you are my best friend. You are the best friend someone could wish for. I love you so much. Oh my god…I think I'm going to f-…"

"Rach!" Kurt interrupted laughing, "Breath! Yeah, it's exciting. Yes, I really wish we get this Tony. And, yes, Rachel, you are the best friend ever. Thank you for putting up with me all these years. Really, we've move into our own apartments six months ago, and I really miss having you as a roommate, you know? Even though I had to cope with your fashion disasters daily." Kurt grinned at her "But I love you anyway, Rach. Now come on, I've got to head back to the theather."

Kurt and Rachel were finally where they dreamed of being. The two had an amazing friendship, which dated back to middle school. Best-friends since they were 12, they went through many ups and downs during their friendship, but one thing remained, their loyalty to each other. They had so much in common, their love for musicals being the most prominent feature. And although Rachel hadn't been able to dress without clashing colors, her fashion taste had improved drastically. They had managed to get through high-school and moved out to New York together. They lived together for almost six years until they decided to move into their own flats, after reaching stardom. But although they had lived alone for almost six months, and with their tight schedules, they still managed to constantly meet up and their friendship was as strong as ever.

As they rounded a corner Rachel sighed.

"I can't believe the shows are coming to an end. It will be forever until the next season begins."

"Rach! It's only two months. We will be able to breath and enjoy life. You can actually spend time with Finn!"

"But what about you Kurt? I'm not going to leave you alone. You hardly ever go on dates. This is not Ohio, dear. This is freaking New York city! Go out, gave some fun."

"Rach, I've been on dates, but none of them are ideal. Ever since Chandler, I don't feel like dating. I'm afraid."

"Kurt, sweetie. You will never know if you don't go out. Chandler was a douche. Not everyone is like him. I know! My cast mate is gay, and super cute. How about I introduce you at the Tony Awards? As he is also on showbiz, he won't take advantage of you. And he is single."

"Rachel." Kurt growned. "How about, no. After Jeremy and Paul I don't trust your matchmaking skills."

"Come on, Kurt! They were cute! Plus, this one happens to be very talented for a newbie. He used to be a musician when he decided that he wanted Broadway instead."

"Aham…and who is he? Officer Krupke? A back ground actor to fill in the stage space?" Kurt asked sarcastically.

"No…he happens to be my co-star, and one of my new friends. The one and only Blaine Anderson who happens to be rising to stardom in the Broadway world! I've met him about four months ago, and he is one of my closest friends among the cast members. You know Cara? She was totally flirting with him, and he repeatedly rejected her. Until one day she asked him what the hell was his problem, because she knew he was single. So he calmly told her that while he was single, he was also very much gay. Then he turned to me and asked me if I was okay on playing a part opposite him, seeing as he was gay. I might have mentioned how my best-friend was gay as well…among other stuff."

"Oh god, Rachel. What else have you told him?"

Rachel was now openly grinning. "I might have also mentioned who said best friend is, and that said best friend is also currently single. And he might have expressed a desire to meet you."

"Rachel! You already have this all planned, right?" Rachel grinned and nodded. "And I think it's safe to say I have no say in this?" Rachel once again nodded.

"Nope. You, as my best friend, will have to meet part of West Side Story cast members at some point of the evening. Because you will have to say hi to me, and I will just happen to be with my fellow cast members. And as Blaine has the other lead role, and we are close friends, I might be by his side. So you will have no other choice then to meet him. I'm a genius!"

"Fine, Rachel. You win. I will endure one more of your attempts at matchmaking. Now, I believe we have rounded the corner to the theater, and you, have to go in the opposite direction. So, call me anytime, and if we don't get to see each other in the next month, I'll see you in the red carpet."

"See you, Kurt!"

As they parted ways in the street corner, Kurt to head back to the theater and Rachel to meet up with her boyfriend, Finn Hudson, quarterback for the New York Giants and step-brother of the one and only Kurt Hummel. Kurt thought back to where he was in high school, and what he had achieved. He was content and proud of himself. He had overcome the bullying, the homophobic fans, but he had a considerate and growing fandom and he couldn't be happier.

As he entered the theater he was immediately accosted by his coworkers Danny and Mila.

"So…what had put that dreamy smile on Kurt Hummel's face?" Danny asked with a sly grin. Danny and Kurt met each other on freshmen year at NYADA during freshmen orientation, as were friends ever since. Kurt merely shrugged and stuck his tongue out at his friend.

"Oh, come on Kurtie! Whose the luck guy?" Mila and Danny kept on pressing on for information. Mila was Danny three years long girlfriend, and had met Kurt through Danny. Danny and Kurt stared together in the show, and Mila was the main person in charge of costumes and make-up.

"What? There is no guy! I was just thinking back to how far I've come in life. Never in a hundred years would I imagine that I would be here today. And Rachel might have talked me into meeting another guy who she says will be perfect for me."

"Oh, do tell, Hummel! You know, if Jeff hadn't a boyfriend already, I'd say you two would be perfect for each other!" Danny said with a smile. Jeff had been Danny's roommate during their first years in New York and was now a well-known singer, as was his boyfriend, Nick. Unbeknownst to them, Jeff was also best friends since high school with Blaine Anderson.

"Now, Danny, you know I have no hots for Jeff. He is a cool guy, and we are friends, but we are certainly not crushing on one another."

"Yeah, plus he is already taken. He and Nick are together since high-school. I think they've been together seven-years already. I don't know. But you are avoiding the subject, Hummel."

"That's sweet, high-school sweethearts and all. Fine! For your information, Rachel is going to introduce me to her co-star, Blaine Anderson, during the Tony's and she says we will be a perfect match. As if her matchmaking skills were brilliant until now. Ever since the Chandler deal, she's been trying to set me up with friends and other actors. Not working."

"Kurt, honey, cheer up. You were twenty during the Chandler ordeal. It has been four years. Is time to give your heart a chance again isn't it? And this Blaine doesn't seem too bad. He is new Broadway sweetheart, yet no one knows anything about him, except that he is gay and was a musician before deciding on Broadway. He is quite famous, but isn't rubbing his fame on people's faces, unlike Jeremy. And I don't think he will do anything like Chandler." Mila tried to sooth him with other sweet nonsense.

"Fine! I already told Rachel I'd let her introduce me to him during the gala reception. Oh! And speaking of it, did you know that Jeff and Nick will be playing at the Tony's? Bumped into Nick earlier today and he told me."

"What?! Really? Cool!" And with that Kurt managed to change the subject and dwell further in his own thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2

__Hello again! As you may see, I won't have a constant update cicle, but I will try and update as soon as I can. I may update two chapters at a time, or it may take a week But I shall try to update one a week.

~Julia

_Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. Any character from the show belongs to RIB_

Chapter 2:

_One month later, the morning of the Tony Awards._

Kurt was lounging around in his apartment, as he often had done since the last showing of the season for _The Phantom of the Opera._ He had the rest of the morning and the afternoon to think about meeting Blaine. Did he want to? Since everyone he knew in showbiz had gushed about Blaine's perfect body, his dapper manners and amazing acting he decided that meeting him, might not be that bad. After all, it had been months since he'd been on a date, and he was, he admitted, feeling the need for something, or someone, else in his life.

Little did he know that a few blocks away from his flat, in the Sterling-Anderson apartment Blaine was having similar thoughts. He was excited about meeting his friend's best friend. After hearing her gush about Kurt every time they spoke, which happened to be every day, he felt more and more inclined to meet him. He knew Kurt was an awesome actor, having seen one of his performances. He was not stalking, he was just seeing if Kurt was really as beautiful and if his voice was really breathtaking as everyone said. What he saw had taken made him speechless. Kurt had the voice of an angel, and his complexion was marvelous. Even from the audience Blaine could see that he was beautiful. And he just couldn't wait for the night.

"So, Blaine…what are you so fidgety about?" Jeff asked his friend as he entered the living room where Blaine was currently pacing.

'Tonight. Rachel, my cast mate, said she would introduce me to a friend of hers, and she believes we shall be perfect together."

Jeff began to laugh at his friends answer. "Trust Blaine Anderson to be stressed about meeting a guy, and not about his very likely win."

"I don't know Jeff. He seems really cool, and Rachel really treasures his friendship. She won't shut up about his qualities and he has the voice of an angel and is absolutely beautiful. I've seen one of his performances, after Rachel told me which play he was starring in, and, wow. I really don't want to screw this up."

"Hey, who is this guy? He is an actor too?"

"Yeah…he is Rachel's best friend. He plays Raoul on the _Phantom of the Opera. _His name is Kurt."

'Wait…wait a minute! You mean, Kurt, Kurt Hummel?" Jeff asked wide-eyed.

"Yeah…the one and only!"

"Wow…dude, you two are going to be great together! Oh my god, I can't believe I've never thought of this before! He is like the perfect guy for you Blaine! I know you don't like the prospect of dating now that you are famous, but Kurt is like the most discreet person I know, after you. No one knows much about his life. He is gay, has been Broadway star for three years now, entered the Broadway world with his best-friend Rachel, and has a very tight and long lasting friendship with her. He doesn't date much, and ever since I've known him, I think he's been in some dates here and there, but no one lasted for longer than four dates. Had a problem with people using him for fame."

"Hang on, Jeff. You know Kurt? The Kurt Hummel? Rachel Berry's best friend. Currently playing Raoul on the _Phantom's _revival?"

"Yeah man…we've been friends since freshmen year in NYADA, although we were never really close. I roomed with one of his close friends during the first two years, before I moved in with you. But sometimes the old gang still hang out. But Nick is closer to Kurt then me. They hit it off real good, bonding over fashion."

"So, you have known him for…like, five years?"

"Yep, and though the guy did face some hardships during the early stages of his career, he is quite a figure. I think you two are going to get along just fine. Don't worry about it. He is nothing like Sebastian. I know how much you've been reserved with dating after Sebastian."

"Well…if both you and Rachel say we are a perfect math, then I guess I will give Kurt a chance. Plus, I have a good feeling about this. Thanks man. Hey! Don't you have to head over to Nick's? I still don't understand you two. You have been together for , like, seven years, and you two don't live together."

"Yeah…I'm heading out now. We have to go over some last over adjustments for tonight's show. And, yeah…we are waiting until we get married to move in together. And 24 is a bit too early we think. Yes, we've been together for seven years, but neither of us see ourselves getting married yet. And although we do spend the nights at each others, we like the fact that we have our own space to go if we need, and this way we can still feel like teenagers going out on dates and all."

"Okay…but what you two have is special. Go find your boyfriend. I'll see you later at the awards." Blaine waved goodbye to his friend and went back to fretting. After a few minutes his phone buzzed with a text message.

_From: Rachel Berry_

_Hey Blaine! Excited for tonight? *wink* Still on to meeting Kurt?_

_To: Rachel Berry_

_Hey Rachel. Yeah…not quite grasping the fact that I'm a Tony nominee. Are you sure Kurt will be there? Does he even want to meet me?_

_From: Rachel Berry_

_Haha! Its surreal, I know! Sure, he is a nominee as well. He has to be there. And, he will meet you. Don't worry. I've said it before, I think you guys will be get along just fine. I care about Kurt's well-being. I wouldn't be doing this if I didn't think you'd get along._

_To: Rachel Berry_

_Looking forward to tonight then. See you, Maria!_

So, it was real. He was meeting Kurt Hummel.

* * *

In his flat, Kurt was now on the phone with Rachel.

"Rach, I know you are excited for tonight! Don't worry. You were great as Maria. I'm sure you have great chances at winning the Tony! And think about it! Tony at 24 years of age. That's quite an achievement."

"So…Kurt Hummel. About tonight…just talked to Blaine and he is really excited to meet you. You will meet him, right?"

"Rach…" Kurt groaned, he was trying not to think about it. "I'm meeting him because there is no way you will let me escape of it. But you know how skeptical I am of the dates you arrange for me."

'Kurt! You are going to love him. Stop complaining. I've got to go now. Dress nice, to impress. I'll see you tonight. Bye!" She hung up before Kurt could reply.

Far too soon for his liking, Kurt realized he had to get ready to go. His manager was sending the limo at seven-thirty sharp, and he had two hours to get ready. With a huff he went to style his already perfectly styled coff, and put on plain black suit with a slim black tie, and white dress shirt. Grabbing his keys and checking for his phone he was finally ready to go.

He had dreamed of this moment since he can remember. And now he was finally there. Nominee and a favorite for best actor. His night couldn't get better. Only thing that was still in his mind was one Blaine Anderson, that he would be meeting tonight, and was, apparently a charmer. And if Kurt was to admit to himself, he was quite excited in meeting him. But he would never admit it to Rachel.


	3. Chapter 3

Here's Chapter 3 everyone! After this I might go some time without updating as I will be travelling for the next month. Don't know when I will be able to update. But I shall try my best! ~Julia

_Disclaimer; I do not own Glee or any of its characters._

Chapter 3:

Kurt Hummel arrived at the front of the auditorium where the Tony was being held. Cameras were already there, and other guests and nominees were arriving. As Kurt Hummel stepped out of the limo he was bombarded by flashes and journalists.

"Kurt! Here, Kurt! How do you feel?"

"Are you excited, Kurt?"

"Kurt! This is your first Tony nominee, and you are a crowd favorite. What do you have to say?"

He stopped for the cameras, posed and said a few words. "I've wanted to be a Broadway actor ever since I can remember. That dream came true, and I'm now here and this is all surreal. I never thought I'd get to Broadway, let alone standing here at the Red Carpet. My advice to all those out there that dream of Broadway? Chase your dreams."

With that, Kurt kept on walking through the carpet, posing for some pictures. He eventually found Danny and posed for more pictures with him and the rest of the cast. He had yet to find Rachel.

Meanwhile, Rachel was with her own cast and reassuring Blaine that Kurt was going to meet him.

"Blaine Anderson. I've known you for four months. And where is the confident, charming Blaine I'm used to see on stage and during rehearsals? Never have I seen you so insecure about anything."

"Its just that, Rachel, Kurt is a Broadway star, like you. I'm just…me. He will never go out with me."

"Blaine! You are a Broadway star too. You've been nominated for one the Tony Awards categories, for Christ sake! You've been a musician. He will like you. If not as something else, at least a friend you will have in him. Now calm down, the announcements are about to start. We can meet him afterwards during dinner."

"…And now, announcing the winner for best upcoming actor: Blaine Anderson, from the Broadway play _"West Side Story."_ This his first Broadway role, and he already made a Tony. Round of applause everyone!"

Rachel stood up and hugged her friend as he stood to make his way to the platform. She was beaming at him. He deserved a breakthrough. He was an amazing actor and an even more amazing person.

"And now, announcing the winner for best actor and best actress… Our Broadway dears, Kurt Hummel and Rachel Berry! Starring in _"The Phantom of the Opera" _and_ "West Side Story" _respectively. Round of applause everyone!"

Rachel and her cast cheered loudly, as did Kurt's. Rachel and Kurt met midway to the platform and received their awards together.

"We'd like to thank you all. We couldn't have done this without you. You might be thinking why we are joining our speeches. But ever since we met, everything we've done, we've done together. And it was both our dreams to be standing here today, so it is only fair we share our gratefulness with you together." Rachel started, as Kurt took over.

"Our careers on Broadway would never have reached this peak without you. We have a lot to be thankful for. We both started three years ago with minor roles until we debuted in a lead two years ago. Now, here we are, standing before you, with our awards in hand. Thank you, everyone. And to everyone out there, chase your dreams."

As the saloon erupted in cheers, Rachel and Kurt made their way back to the people who had started mingling. Rachel soon found Blaine, talking with Finn, and dragged Kurt along with her.

"Hey Rachel! Congratulations. Your portrayal of Maria is breathtaking. You deserved this award." Blaine gave her a hug and moved so she could hug her boyfriend , who was now greeting his brother.

"Dude! Congrats! You deserved it, Kurt! Your dad will be so proud of you. So will the rest of New Directions!" Finn gave her brother another squeeze.

As Rachel and Finn embraced and exchanged greetings, Blaine and Kurt stood awkwardly by the side.

"So.." Blaine broke the silence "Congratulations on your win, Mr. Hummel. Your performance as Raoul was breathtaking."

"Likewise, Mr. Anderson. Congratulations on your win. You are soon to be Broadway favorite."

Kurt smiled at Blaine and held out his hand. "Kurt Hummel."

"Blaine Anderson" He shaked Kurt's hand. "Nice to meet you, formally. I've heard a lot about you from Rachel Berry over there and my best friend, Jeff Sterling." He grinned.

"You know Jeff? He and I been friends since NYADA. He was one my friends roommate before he moved from the dorms. Nick is a great friend of mine." Kurt shook his head, not believing. "Small world, huh?"

"Indeed. Those two are my best-friends from high-school , along with Wes and David who are lawyers. And now, I'm rambling. I have this tendency to go on and on when I'm nervous. And I'm rambling again."

"I don't mind at all. They are calling places again. Nice to meet you, Blaine Anderson. I'll see you around?" Kurt looked hopeful.

"Yeah…sure. Nice to meet you too, Kurt."

And with that they returned to their seets, and Blaine was immediately accosted by Rachel.

"So…?" Rachel asked expectantly.

"He seems fine. Didn't really get a chance to talk to him though. But I don't think he wants anything to do with me. We parted and I wanted to ask for his number. But he didn't ask for mine and left before I could ask."

Rachel then had an idea. She stood and went over to Kurt's table, where she greeted her Danny and spoke to Kurt in hurried hushed tones, well-aware that Blaine was watching.

'Hey! So, I saw you met Blaine. Did you get his number?" Rachel asked with a sly grin.

"No…I don't know, Rach. He seems interesting. But, there is something about him." He said with a frown. He looked over to Blaine who was looking curiously at the two of them. As soon as their eyes met, they both blushed and averted their gazes.

"Kurt! Give the guy a chance. He wants to get to know you. I just talked to him. He seemed upset when you didn't seem to want to talk to him. Please Kurt. He is a great guy." Rachel kept pleading with him until he gave up, exasperated.

"Fine Rachel! Calm down! I'll talk to him once people start mingling again and the speeches are over." Kurt gave her one pointed look that said that he's done talking about it. She just grinned back and sent a thumbs up to Blaine.

Kurt sat there contemplating and decided to go talk to Blaine. After what seemed like hours he got up and headed to the bar, where he saw Blaine standing.

"So…I hear you were a musician before your break on Broadway." Kurt said conversationally as he grabbed his drink.

"Yeah…used to sing with Jeff and Nick, until I realized I wanted to perform. Broadway gives me both."

The two of them filled the rest of the night with idle chatter. The conversation seemed to flow effortlessly. Needless to say, they enjoyed themselves quite well. They talked alone, they talked while surrounded by their friends. Kurt introduced Danny and Mila to Blaine, while Blaine introduced Jeff and Nick to Rachel. Although the couple were friends with Kurt for years, they had never met Rachel. With their busy schedules, they kept on postponing their meeting. So now, here they were talking as one big group.

As the after party was coming to an end, people started leaving and soon Kurt decided it was time to leave. As he turned to say goodbye to everyone he stopped in front of Blaine and hesitated. Blaine saw the conflicted look in Kurt's eyes and decided to take the front.

"So, Kurt, how about coffee someday? Perhaps we can meet up and get to know each other better?" Blaine asked hopefully, looking at Kurt with puppy eyes.

"Hum…sure. I'd like that." Kurt fished his phone from his pocket and handed it to Blaine. "Here, type your number so we can arrange this coffee outing."

Blaine took his phone, punched his number in and sent a text to himself. "So now we have each other's number. So, I'll see you?"

"Yeah, sure. It would be great. It was nice meeting you, Blaine."

"You too, Kurt. Don't be a stranger."

Kurt turned and left, leaving Blaine to look wistfully after him with a small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

* * *

_So...next chapter starts the bonding and friendship of the two stars. Please review and tell what you've thought of the story so far! _

_xoxo ~Julia_


	4. Chapter 4

__Hey you guys! Thought I'd post as many chapters as I can before I travel...so here is one more. Kurt and Blaine now meet! Will it be only friendship, or will it develop to a relationship?

_Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or its characters. Any Glee references belong to RIB._

Chapter 4:

After that night, things went back to normal routine. Although both plays were on hiatus, the actors still had business to attend to, such as promoting the play. They had talk shows to attend, interviews and photo shoots to go. Things were hectic.

It was a week later. Kurt was on his break during one interview he was doing when his phone buzzed.

_From: Blaine Anderson_

_ Hey! I really hope you haven't deleted my number. I was wondering if you would like to grab some coffee later this week? – Blaine_

Kurt frowned at the message. Sure, they talked. And exchanged numbers with promises of getting to know each other better. But, he wasn't exactly thrilled with the idea yet, no matter how much Rachel, Jeff and Danny insisted that Blaine took a liking to him.

_ To: Blaine Anderson_

_ Hi! Hum…sure, that'd be great. Sorry for not contacting earlier, my schedule has been hectic. How about when things slow down a little we meet up sometime? – Kurt_

He didn't have to wait a minute until another text came.

_From: Blaine Anderson_

_ Ok… I'd really like to know you Kurt. After hearing so much of you from my friends, I have a feeling that we might be great friends. - B_

_ To: Blaine Anderson_

_ Don't worry, I'm not avoiding you. We'll see. Gotta run now. I'll talk to you later, yeah? –K_

Well that wasn't a lie, Kurt thought to himself. He wasn't exactly avoiding him. His schedule was indeed hectic, but he was sure he could squeeze some time in between interviews to grab coffee. Kurt tried to reason with himself. It wasn't that he didn't want to know him. He was afraid of being left heartbroken again, even though he knew he wasn't Chandler. And grabbing a coffee hardly constitutes a date. He decided to think about it, and when he was ready, he would try to meet up. In the meantime, he would just go on with his life.

For the next couple of weeks, his schedule was full of interviews and shoots, and while he hardly had tie to catch up with Rachel and Finn, he had no time at all to even think of calling Blaine. It wasn't until almost a month after the Awards that Rachel finally called him one night to check up or updates on her favorite ship.

"So, Kurt? How's it going?" Kurt heard banging on the other side ad Finn cursing loudly. He chuckled to himself, Finn could never be trusted in the kitchen.

"Things are hectic, Rachel, as you know. But now, with post awards interviews being over I think they will slow down a little." He was flipping through his latest Vogue magazine, not really paying attention. He knew exactly what Rachel wanted to know, and he was so not ready to have this conversation with her yet.

"Kurt Hummel! You know what I'm asking." Rachel cried on the other side. He huffed in annoyance but she continued. "Why haven't you and Blaine gone out yet? He says you and he couldn't coordinate schedules yet, but I know that's bull. I know for a fact that you have gone out with Danny and Jeff and Nick last week. So, please enlighten me as to why you haven't gone on a date with Blaine when he so obviously wants to?"

"RACHEL! We haven't even gone to coffee! I am planning to taking this slow, and I do not want to just grab a coffee with him for five minutes. And for your information, last week we went out on one of our monthly get together to remember our early college days. We had already set that up before I met him!" Kurt said exasperated. She was his best friend, but she knew how to hit a nerve.

"Fine, do it your way. But you promised me you would give him a chance. At least for friends, Kurt."

"I did say I would, and I'm planning on it. In fact, I was planning on asking him for coffee next week. Things will have died down a little, and we will have sometime to get to know each other before rehearsals start again, if things go well."

"Okay, dear. I'm just concerned with you and your lack of dating life. I've got to go now. Finn is destroying the kitchen again."

"Thanks Rachel. He doesn't grow up, does he? Bye Rach! Love you."

"No he doesn't" She chuckled. "Love you too, boo" And with that the line went dead.

Kurt hesitated on his couch, looking down at his phone with the finger hovering over the message app. He and Blaine had exchanged a few more texts after that first, but nothing important. Just trading some pleasantries He finally decided to man up and send a text.

_To: Blaine Anderson_

_ Hey! Sorry for the extreme delay, but how about coffee next week? – K_

Less then a minute later, again he received a answer. Blaine must have had his phone in his hand.

_From: Blaine Anderson_

_ Hey Kurt! No problem. Next week sounds great! Name place and date, and I'll be there. I'm free pretty much the whole week.-B_

_ To: Blaine Anderson_

_ How about Tuesday, at four? You know the Starbucks on West Side of Central Park? Near ABC theater? Is that good for you? –K_

_ From: Blaine Anderson_

_ Yeah I know. I'll be there. See you then!_

So now, he had a meeting at a coffee shop with Broadway new found star Blaine Anderson, who everyone swears would be a great match for him. Life wasn't fair.

The days flew by, and before he knew Tuesday was there. He was hurrying out of a meeting he had with his manager and when he checked he had five minutes until his meeting with Blaine. He was a good twenty minutes by subway from the coffee shop, and to make things worse his phone was dead. A cab would take longer so he just decided to take a leap of faith and hope that Blaine would still be there when he arrived.

As soon as the train arrived at his station, he jumped out and all but ran to the shop. When he spotted the Starbucks around the corner, he slowed down trying to catch his breath and after a brief hesitation at the door, pushed it open and entered. As he scanned the room for Blaine, he hoped that he wasn't too late. He was actually excited to meet him and get to know him, but he was afraid that Blaine would have thought that he was standing him up. But his fears shrinked a little when he saw Blaine's curly hair on the corner booth along the wall further away from the door. He was looking out the window and nursing his cup of coffee with a contemplative face. Kurt smiled and went to the line to order his coffee, while he kept on looking at Blaine. Blaine soon lifted his head once again to the entrance and lit up when he saw Kurt on like. They shared a glance and a small glance before the barista called Kurt forward.

As Kurt approached the table, he had his coffee and two cookies and a guilty expression. "Sorry,had a meeting with my manager that ran late. I would have tried calling, but my phone died."

Blaine turned with a small smile. "Don't worry. I figured that much. It's not like you would have ditched me, right?" Blaine joked but seeing Kurt's guilty face he hastened to explain "Hey, hey, I'm kidding." As Kurt sat down and they exchanged proper greetings he spoke up " So what's new in Kurt Hummel's life?"

"Nothing new. The usual mess of journalists and photographers. What about you?" Kurt glanced at Blaine and took a sip of his coffee.

"Just relaxing until rehearsals start again. I was serious before Kurt. I do want to get to know you. After you being highly spoken for by both Jeff and Nick, who are, undoubtly, two of my closest friends, I feel like we may get to be great friends."

"Yeah of course. Sorry if I passed the impression that I didn't want to have anything to do with you. Its just that I'm kind of hesitant towards making new friends ever since my career started. All my closest friends and those I trust are long term friends. Since I entered the theater world, I have colleagues with whom I have a nice time, but none of them have escalated to friend's zone. So, I might be a bit hesitant at first." He sounded apologetic. " Don't get me wrong, I'd like to be friends with you. Niff and Rachel are talking my ears off about you." Kurt said with a chuckle.

'Ah! So you also address the duo by their couple name!" Blaine grinned. "But I agree, it's much easier then saying Jeff and Nick every time."

The two of them talked some more in the shop, the conversation flowing easily. They took some liberties and actually learned some things about the other instead of the idle chat they had during the Awards.

Kurt learned that Blaine was also from Ohio, and that he went to Dalton Academy in Westerville with Jeff and Nick. He was lead singer of their show choir the Warbler, which Kurt's glee club competed against during sectionals and regionals. Now that Blaine had mentioned, he remembered the lead singer, but he didn't connect the gel-haired front man with the now actor seating across him. Blaine just blamed it in the lack of hair gel he was using nowadays. Blaine had moved to New York for college, and while Jeff attended NYADA, he and Nick had shared a dorm in NYU. He had majored in Music and minored in Theater. After graduating college, he spent two years singing with Jeff and Nick, until; he decided to pursue his passion and dream of being on Broadway.

Blaine was pleased to learn that Kurt was from Lima, and lamented they not having met earlier back in High School. He said he remembered Rachel from the competitions, but he didn't quite remember him. He was impressed with Kurt's song for his NYADA audition and impressed that he and Nick were closer friends then he and Jeff, seeing that they had went to different schools. Blaine was still not believing that although they had mutual friends that were close both of them, they had never met before.

Soon enough they stood up to leave, and after some pleading and puppy eyes, Blaine managed to convince Kurt to take a stroll through Central Park. They walked in a leisure pace, talking about common interests. They both found out that they shared a passion for musicals and Vogue, and although Blaine's fashion taste was much more conservative then Kurt's, they still shared a love for fashion. Blaine was a huge Buckeyes fan, and while Kurt was no football fan, he cheered for the Giants, as his brother was quarterback. They had similar music tastes and both were huge Disney fans.

The pair decided to walk back to their apartments, as Blaine's was on the same street only a few blocks down of Kurt's. Their walk was pleasant, and while they never seemed to run out of subjects to talk about, the moments filled with silence were not awkward at all.

Soon the pair found themselves in front of Kurt's building, where they came to a halt.

"So…" Kurt began, "I had a nice time today. Thanks for walking home with me, and sorry for making you wait at the coffee shop."

"Don't worry about it Kurt. I had a great time today too. And I already said, I live two blocks down from here, and I quite enjoyed the company." Blaine gave him a huge grin and a wink. "So…I'll see around? Maybe we can meet up some time later this week of the next for more coffee?"

"Sure, I'd like that. And your company wasn't so bad either." Kurt pondered for a moment and leaned in to give Blaine a quick hug.

As Blaine pulled away from the hug and stepped back to the sidewalk he looked once more at Kurt. "Bye, Kurt. I'll text you or something."

'Bye, Blaine." He walked into his bulding with a huge grin in his face. Yeah…Blaine Anderson wasn't so bad after all.

Blaine kept on walking to his apartment with a huge grin plastered in his face and a new spring to his step. He really enjoyed talking to Kurt, and he hoped to explore more this new found friendship. Things were good. Things were great for them.

* * *

_So...next chapters will explore more aspects of their friendship. Soon enough the Chandler and Sebastian cases shall be explained. If not in the next chapter the one after. Klaine's past envolving Chandler and Sebastion will play a huge part on their transition from friends to boyfriends._

_Please Review! _

_~Julia_


	5. Author Note

Hey everyone!

I just wanted to reinforce that I won't be updating this story for a month. I'll be travelling on vacation, and I have no idea when I will have time to write anything. I will update the story as soon as I return from vacation. Until then I hope you don't loose faith in the story, and I wish to hear what you guys think could happen later on in the story.

What do you guys think happened with Chandler? What about with Sebastian? Kurt and Blaine have a past with them, and all I'm saying is that it isn't pretty.

Hope to see you and hear from you all soon!

xoxo- Julia


	6. Chapter 5

Hey everyone! So after a long hiatus, I'm back! Please don't lose faith on this story. Chapter six is on the process of being written. And here the story continues, voicing the insecurities of both sides.

_Disclaimer: Everything Glee related does not belong to me. They belong to the one and only RIB._

Chapter 5:

The months after their coffee non-date the two men became very close friends. They constantly traded texts throughout the day, and a few times a week called each other talking about mindless stuff that was happening in their lives, and trading information about their hectic rehearsal days.. They had also gotten coffee and lunch together a few times, and although they never spoke of the past, they spoke of everything that was happening in their lives at the present moment. Kurt soon found himself telling Blaine things that had taken him over an year to tell Danny or Niff. Somehow, Kurt felt like he could trust Blaine, but he still couldn't bring himself to tell the one thing that could and would alter their dynamics with each other, his past with Chandler.

Rachel constantly nagged him about talking about Chandler with Blaine. She knew Kurt well, and could read him like an open book, a hard task to do that not many people could do so. And she knew that Kurt liked Blaine as more than just friends. And as she was close friends with Blaine, she knew both sides of the story. Rachel knew Blaine wanted more. She knew Kurt wanted more. But she knew the only thing stopping Kurt from aking the next step and actually starting dating the man was Chandler.

"Rachel, how many times do I need to tell you? Blaine and I are just friends!" Kurt was starting to regret accepting the offer to go out with Rachel for coffee. After he became friends with Blaine, all their conversations included Blaine and his relationship started. And coming from one Rachel Berry, where everything revolved around the current play she was starring at and other showbiz related topics, that was saying something. "Just because I go out for coffee with him sometimes doesn't mean we are dating. Hell, if it were, we were supposed to be married at this point!"

"But Kurt, you know damn well that you want more from him. I thought you two were great friends, who tell each other everything. You already told him pretty much your entire life, from what you've told me. So, why haven't you told him about Chandler yet?" Rachel was getting really annoyed with her friend's antics. She loved Kurt, but she couldn't see why he wouldn't just come clean already. She had to listen to Kurt going on and on about Blaine on the phone and at work her conversations with Blaine all involved on Kurt Hummel. She was tired of the two of them dancing around each other.

"You know why I haven't made a move Rachel. I don't want another to deal with another Chandler situation." Kurt explained quietly. "I know you think it's pathetic, but I'm afraid. You know how shaken I was after that. I don't think I can go through it again."

Rachel looked at him fondly. "Honey, I know. You made a mistake with Chandler. But what are you going to do? Withhold from dating forever. Hold back from finding true love and happiness?" she looked at him and sighed. "Kurt, you know you don't want that. You are only 24. And, as much as you might deny it, I know you are lonely. Blaine is not Chandler. He won't do the same thing as Chandler. Just give the guy a chance."

"I don't know Rachel. I know he is not Chandler. But, Paul and Jeremy weren't like him neither. And they both were after me for their 15 minutes of fame."

"Kurt, think about it. Blaine is already famous. So he isn't using you for fame. He is already a Broadway star. So he isn't using you to score an audition. He is genuinely interested in you. All he talks about at the theater is you and how your eyes change color, how beautiful your voice is, how flawless your skin is, and how sexy, yes _sexy_, your coiffed hair is. He admires you, Kurt. He is a real nice person."

"I know he is nice Rachel. I talk to him, he is my friend. But so was Chandler. He was a nice person. And we were friends since college."

Rachel was on the brink of throwing a pillow at him, so he could wake up. "I will repeat Kurt. Blaine is nothing like Chandler. He, like you, already has everything that money can buy. But he, like you, doesn't have everything that one need… you are happy. But you are not _happy_. And you can make each other happy, and complete each other lives."

"Rachel, I'll think about it, okay?" Kurt finished drinking his coffee and looked at her, hoping she was done talking about Blaine. "Come on, we have to go back."

"Think about it, Kurt. You deserve to be happy, and I thought you liked him."

Kurt didn't even hesitate before speaking quietly, not looking at her direction. "I do like him. I like him a lot."

"So do something about it." With that being said, Rachel stood up to head back to the theater with Kurt and the subject was averted.

* * *

"So…are you going to ask Kurt out anytime soon, Blaine? Say, before the end of the year? You know, it's November already. It's been five months already that I have to listen to you moping around because you couldn't meet up for coffee or going on and on about his eyes, skin and hair." Jeff was constantly interrogating Blaine and demanding him ask Kurt out.

Blaine was currently lying on the couch after a particular hard day at work. He was falling hard for Kurt. He had never felt that way before. He felt at home when he was with him. But the problem was that Kurt made no move and seemed like he had no intention whatsoever to make the next move. Although both Rachel and Nick assured him that Kurt liked him back it certainly didn't seem so.

"I don't know Jeff. I already showed him, I made it clear that I like him, I just haven't said it. But he doesn't seem to notice, and when I make some sort of move that may initiate something more, he seems uncomfortable. If I attempt to say something more…profound, he rapidly changes subjects. I don't know what to think. I thought he liked me too, but now I'm not so sure. And I rather have him as a friends then ruin what we have because I misread his signals."

Jeff knew the reason Kurt was hesitant. Although Nick kept closer contact with Kurt and talked to him about his Blaine situation, they both knew why Kurt wasn't making any moves and why he didn't seem very keen to affections.

"Blaine, Kurt hasn't had the best relationship history since he rose to fame. His last serious relationship ended in a very bad break-up, so has his casual dates after the last boyfriend. I'm not at liberty to say what happened, but from what you tell me, he has already told you a lot more then he usually does tell to his new acquaintances. If you haven't noticed, all of Kurt's friends dates from college or High School, before Broadway. You, my friend, are the only person that has become close to Kurt after he became a star. So, he will open up eventually. And from what he has told Nick, he likes you too. Don't lose hope."

"I really like him Jeff. I think that I might even love him. It's not what it was with Sebastian back in High School. I know we were together for years. And I know I was crushed after we broke-up. But I'm completely over him. Looking back now, he was a douche. What we had comes is nothing compared to what I feel like I have with Kurt. Kurt and I…we somehow connect. he gets me like no one else does. I feel like I can talk to with for hours and we never run out of subjects to talk about. Our moments of silences are not awkward at all. Every moment spent with him is perfect." Blaine paused for a moment with a dreamy look on his face. "I will wait however long it might be until Kurt is ready to talk about it. Kurt is worth the wait."

Jeff patted his knee in understanding. "Don't worry Blaine. Nick and Rachel are on it talking to Kurt. He can be quite stubborn sometimes, and this is a sensitive subject for him, and is also the one he has more reserves. But he told you basically everything else. He will eventually crack his shell. Soon."

"I hope so Jeff. I really do." Blaine said sadly. "Hopefully until Christmas he will have spoken or made some advances. This way I can tell him what I have wanted to tell for the past four months by New Years."

"He will, Blaine. I can see how happy he makes you, and Nick can see how much Kurt changed since meeting you. You both deserve happiness."

* * *

_Next Chapter: Kurt tells Blaine about his past with Chandler and in turn Blaine reveals what happened during high-school with Sebastian. While Seblaine relationship won't affect Klaine, Chandler will interfere on Klaine's near future. _

_Review please! _

_~ Julia_


	7. Chapter 6

__Hey everyone! Here goes the Chandler deal. Poor Kurt. While Chandler is a big deal tht will affect Klaine, Sebastian is not. He isn't mentioned in this chapter, but he will be in the next. The friendship between the two will get to a new level of understanding, and Blaine will tell Kurt about his passt with Sebastian.

Julia

_Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or anything Glee related._

* * *

Chapter 6:

Kurt's talk with Rachel was constantly on his mind for the next couple of days. Rachel gave him a lot to consider. He thought Blaine was attractive from the first time he saw him on the stage receiving his Tony. He considered Blaine as one of his closest friends. He knew he liked Blaine. He wanted more, but he was afraid. His bad break up with Chandler was affecting his better judgment. He had to believe his friends, and all his friends kept assuring him that Blaine was not a gold digger nor was he going to sell their possible relationship to the press. Kurt trusted Blaine. He had told him about his mother, about the bullying he had faced back in High School, about his long friendship with Rachel and a little about his friendship with Jeff and Nick. Their friendship was unique and open. They told each other everything, except he hadn't told Blaine the one thing that deeply affected his present life. And he knew that if he wanted a proper relationship, with anyone for that matter, someday, he had to let go of his past and move on. So he decided that he would talk to Blaine and see where that lead them to.

_To: Blaine Anderson_

_ Hey! Coffee tomorrow after rehearsals? Same place, same time? Need to talk to you about something._

He didn't have to wait long for a reply to come.

_From: Blaine Anderson_

_ Sure! Coffee tomorrow sounds great! It will help take my mind away from scripts and set dealings. See you!_

Kurt couldn't help but smile at Blaine's message. Now he just had to figure out the best way to tell Blaine about his past.

Blaine arrived early at the coffee shop, having rushed out of the theater as soon as rehearsals were over. He was excited to see Kurt. It had been a couple of weeks since he had seen the man, and they hadn't talked properly for days, only a few texts here and there. He was excited, but he was also slightly on edge. Whatever Kurt wanted to talk to him about sounded urgent, and he had a feeling of what it might be about. And while he wanted to know why Kurt was so hesitant about entering a relationship, he wasn't sure if he wanted to know. He knew that whatever happened broke Kurt enough to make him not trust anyone completely, and he knew that if he ever laid eyes on whoever it was that did so, he would not be responsible for his actions.

Kurt entered the coffee chop at the exact time they normally met and soon found Blaine seated at the corner booth, already with both their coffees. He smiled a little and made his way over, dodging curious glances people threw at him, hoping not to recognized or at least left alone.

Blaine glanced up when Kurt approached, with a huge, genuine smile plastered on his face. "Hey! I got your grande non-fat mocha already. It's been so long. How are you?" Blaine motioned to the coffee and Kurt picked it up and took a sit before responding.

"Hi. Thank you, you didn't have to. Yeah, work has been tiring, busy schedule now as you should know well." Blaine laughed. "I've been well. Tired but in perfect health. How about you?"

Blaine smiled "Well I've been busy, but I'm a lot better now that we've finally got a chance to catch up."

Kurt suddenly shifted in his sit, fiddling with his coat's sleeve and staring out the window. He had caught the flirtier edge of Blaine's words, and he knew that the time had finally come for him to spill the beans.

Blaine noticed the sudden change of his friend's demeanor. "Hey. You said you wanted to talk to me about something. Everything alright?" He asked, his hazel eyes filled with concern.

Kurt hesitated for a moment, before sighing. "There's something I've been meaning to talk to you about, but I don't want to do it here. Too public and open to eavesdroppers. Want to go back to my place?"

Blaine saw the conflict in Kurt's eyes, and knew exactly what he was going to say. "Sure, but Kurt, don't feel pressured to tell me anything. Please, you don't have to tell me anything at all."

"I want to, I need to. But not here." Kurt was already standing up and grabbing his bag and coffee. The two exited the shop and walked back to Kurt's apartment.

Once inside Kurt led Blaine to the living room and motioned for the man to sit down while he grabbed some water from the kitchen. Soon he joined Blaine on the sofa and released a breath.

Kurt paused, and looked out the window in a contemplative mood. "So…where should I start?"

The other man looked concerned and grabbed his hand for a moment, giving it a light squeeze. "Kurt, you don't have to tell me anything. It's about your ex-boyfriend, isn't it?" When Kurt turned shocked and nodded hesitantly, Blaine continued. "Rachel and Jeff mentioned something about him, though they didn't say anything. Just that your former boyfriend really hurt you. But, as much as I'd like to know what happened, you don't have to tell me."

Letting out a shuddering breath, Kurt just shook his head. "No, I have to Blaine. I know you want more from this." He started motioning to between them" I know that whenever I pull away or reject your advances, and I admit that I do it consciously, I'm hurting you. And I don't want to hurt you. Hurting you is the last thing that I ever want to do. I really like you Blaine, but what he put me through made me quite reserved and hesitant when opening myself to others."

Blaine lent forward and put a hand on Kurt's knee offering support. Kurt took a shuddering breath and started talking.

"I met Chandler freshmen year of college. Jeff, Nic k knew him. Danny, Mila, Chandler and I used to be a tight group of friends. We were friends until end of sophomore year, when Chandler asked me out. I used to like him, and I was thrilled that he appeared to like me too. We dated for three and half years. He seemed like the perfect guy, always complimenting me; we had a lot in common. He wasn't into bars and PDA. The guys approved of him, Jeff and Nick knew him, but weren't as close to him as the rest. When I landed a part in a play, he was so supportive, telling me over and over again how proud he was of me, that I would conquer Broadway. He had the highest opinion in everything I did, he was my everything." Kurt wiped away a tear. It was hard for him to recall those days. After several moments of sniffling, all the while Blaine remaining silent and offering silent support, he continued. "Stories started showing in the media. I wasn't a star, yet, but I was well on the way. I had numerous auditions and part offers, my dream was starting to come true. One day I went out of the apartment I shared with Rachel – we moved in together during Junior year – and there were numerous cameras in the front of our building, demanding to talk to me. Not long after that I learned why the sudden interest in my life. I had just landed my first lead, so that was one factor. Main factor was that apparently someone was selling stories about me, most of them false, but some very true. Personal matters, things only close friends knew were suddenly exposed." Kurt looked away, while another fresh set of tears started falling.

Blaine shifted on the couch and opened his arms to Kurt, letting him fall into them and hugging him close. "It's okay Kurt. You don't have to tell me." While whispering comforting words in his friend's ear, all he could think about was that he rather not know who this Chandler guy is, because if he knew who the guy was, he would have to beat the crap out of him. Nobody messes with someone he loves and gets away with it. Kurt just shook his head and opened his mouth to speak again.

"During this time I shut everyone out: Rachel, Danny, Mila, Nick and Jeff. I became hesitant even towards my Dad, who is my rock. The only person I didn't shut off completely was Chandler. He seemed completely concerned about me. While with me he seemed outraged that somebody would do something like that. I hadn't even thought that he could be the one selling stories. I was so caught up with myself, I didn't notice the little changes in his attitude. Rachel tried to warn me, but I wouldn't listen to her. I once lashed out and accused her of doing that. I was stupid. I almost ruined out friendship. " he laughed bitterly. "I thought that shutting everyone else would stop the stories from surfacing. After a couple of months stories began showing that Chandler and I were engaged. He laughed at that, and so did I. The articles started becoming more personal, and details of my love life were being leaked. I started becoming suspicious and shutting chandler out too. We started arguing, he accusing me of not trusting him, telling me it was absurd that I didn't trust him, when we had been dating for over three years. After my fight with Rachel I had moved in with him. We were living together! So, I apologized, but it didn't stop my suspicions.

"All the media attention was getting to me, to the point that I thought about ending my career and pursuing something else. And I told Chandler about that. He got angry at me, told me that by doing that I would be letting them win, and that I was stronger then that. That I shouldn't be so weak, and so on." Kurt was now fully crying, whilst Blaine kept rubbing conforting circles on his back, trying to control his own growing anger. "The only person I had told about my insecurities was Chandler, thats how I found out that he was the one ruining my life all along."

The pale-skin male then got up to fetch a cup of tea before saying alout what Blaine already knew. "Rachel came to me with an article that claimed that sources heard me mentioning that I was going to pause my stage career. I remember running to Chandler and confronting him. After an intense argument, he finally admitted that he did do that. When I asked him why, do you know what he said?" Kurt laughed humorlessly, and seemed to force the words out of his mouth, "He told me he never loved me. That he knew I would be successful. That it was easy to be with me. That it was easy to make me believe that everyone was against me but him. And that he was right. In the months in which I was going to hell, that idot made thousands of dollars. And want to know what the worse thing is?"

Kurt glanced and Blaine, and Blaine merely shrugged, silently assuring the other boy he didn't have to say it. Kurt just continued. "The worse thing, is that even after all this time it still hurts as hell the fact that the one person I trusted and should be completely honest with me, the one person I loved, still affects my life." Kurt settled once again besides Blaine on the couch, nestling his head in his hands.

Blaine reached out and took his hand. "Kurt...no one deserves to go what you have gone through. You are so strong. Its okay to be upset about it, and it's not strange the fact that what he did still affects you. He was your only boyfriend, yes?" Kurt nodded "And you dated for more then three years?" Kurt nodded again. "You went through alot Kurt. And while he ended up being a douche, I'm sure there were moments in which you were ridicously happy. He was a huge part of your life. Don't beat yourself up." He breathed in and out slowly before wording his next words. "Kurt, I really like you, I do, but I understand that you are not ready for this yet. I will wait for when you are. You are amazing. You are so much better then him, Kurt. Hell, you are one of the most kind-hearted person I've ever met! And, just know that whenever you need it, I'm here for you, as a friend. And if you ever want more with me, I'll be glad to oblige. If you decide you don't want me, I'll still be your friend, and you can count on me for anything, ok?"

Kurt sniffled but smiled "Thank you for being understanding, Blaine. But, please, go out on dates, Blaine. I don't know when or if I'm ever going to be ready for commitment again, and I can't ask you to wait for me. And, if you find someone else, I'll be there for you, rooting all the way, ok? You are my friend, always."

The curly-haired star only nodded, not promising anything and opened his arms for a hug, which the other man happily leaned into. Blaine sighed, it felt so perfect. There was no way in hell that he would go out with others, for there was no one else for him but Kurt. He was in love with Kurt Hummel.

* * *

_Don't loose faith in the story guys! Next chapter will be up soon._

_Review please! _

_~Julia_


	8. Chapter 7

Hey everyone! Here goes chapter 7. Blaine's past with Sebastian is featured here, and our favorite boys are back in Ohio for Thanksgiving.

Sorry for the extreme delay. I have been sooo busy with college stuff and everything haven't been able to update in forever. Hopefully I will be able to upload at least one chapter a month now.

~ Julia

P.S: I would like to thank all of those who have stuck with the story. And all those who placed "A Broadway Romance" on favorites and is following my story.

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything that you may recognize. Anything from Glee belongs to RIB._

* * *

Chapter 7:

After that day in which Kurt told Blaine all about his past relationship with Chandler, the two friends became even closer. There was an understanding between them, that while they both cared for the other, Kurt wasn't ready for a relationship, even if Blaine was. Their friendship remained the same to someone on the outside, but to them the changes that emerged were noticiable. They became more trusting on the other and quickly became each other's confident. They were more affectionate, hugging a lot and occasionally pressing kisses to each other's cheek. They were comfortable, they cared for each other, they didn't need a label.

One day they were lounging on Blaine's apartment enjoying a day-in of Disney marathon, an occurance that had become a tradition of sorts when they both had free schedules. They were currently sharing some stories from their childhood and teen years when Blaine suddenly sat up.

"Have I ever told you about Sebastian?" He asked with a hint of seriousness to his voice.

The pale man frowned. "No...who is Sebastian?" Kurt knew it was because of him that things hadn't progressed further, but he didn't like the thought of Blaine being with anyone who isn't him.

'You've told me about your _past._" Blaine didn't want to mention he-who-shall-not-be-named name. "I think it's my turn to tell you about my ex."

Kurt raised his eyebrows and took Blaine's hands in his. "Blaine, I told you about Chandler to help you understand this" He mentioned between the two of them with his free hand. "You don't need to tell me about your past relationships just to return the favor."

The other man laughed. "Kurt, if this is going to eventually turn into something more, which I hope it will, we have to be honest with each other, which is why I'm going to tell you about my asshole of an ex. I want to tell you. I'm completely over him, its just that I'd like you to know about him. As friends, I want to tell you this story, okay?"

Kurt nodded, and squeezed his hands. "Okay"

"Sebastian and I met during middle school. I had this huge crush on him in eight grade, but we weren't exactly friends. Things changed once we got to High-School. During freshmen year we both joined the Warblers and we started to hang out a lot. In the beginning of sophomore year, he asked me out and we started dating not long after that. I was thrilled, and for a first boyfriend, he wasn't bad. We dated through the rest of High School, and moved to New York together. That is when things began going downhill." He grimaced at the memory. "Seb and I became busy with school and our different group of friends, he went to NYADA. Maybe you know him." Kurt tried to remember but didn't come up with anything. "Anyway, we hardly saw each other anymore. He had wanted me to move in with him, as he wasn't staying in the dorms, but I wanted at least one year of genuine college experience, so I decided to dorm. So, not only we had different schedules, went to different schools, we also lived apart. One day around the end of the school year I got out of class early and I decided to pay Seb a visit. I was thinking about finally moving in with him. But, he wasn't alone." Blaine spat the word. "Turns out he had been cheating on me since the beginning of the school year. We broke up on the spot, and I continued to share a dorm with Nick. Summer between Sophomore and Junior years Jeff and I moved in together, and Nick continued living in the dorms until he finished college, when he moved into his tiny flat."

Blaine was impressed with himself. it was the first time he had been able to recount the story without tearing up, and not getting a bit emotional. And he suspected that it had something or everything to do with the fair blue-eyed star sitting beside him looking at him with a sympathetic gaze. Now that Blaine told him a little he had his suspicions of whom he was talking about: a green-eyed, tall, guy with meerkat face and cocky smirk, known among his class as man-whore. He and Kurt had actually shared most classes as they were both majoring in theater. But when Blaine first mentioned him, he hadn't made any connection, as he hadn't really thought of Sebastian as one for being in a relationship.

"Blaine, I'm so sorry. No one deserves that. Now that you mentioned it, I believe I do know him. Smythe?" Kurt needed to confirm his last name. Sebastian Smythe wasn't an easy name to forget when he was constantly throwing insults to your face. When Blaine confirmed his suspicions, he continued. "Yeah, I know him. I'm so sorry, you didn't deserve the douche, B."

Blaine chuckled. "B.?"

"Yep...your new nickname. I think we've reached the point in our friendship where I may refer to you with a nickname, don't you?" Blaine grinned and nodded. Progress, he cheered internally.

"Anyway..." Kurt's voice brought him out of his musings, "how about we pop in Mulan now...we still have a ton of Disney movies to watch!"

* * *

A few days later Kurt and Blaine were flying together back to Ohio to spend Thanksgiving with their respective families. Kurt was ecstatic. he hadn't seen his father in months, and he missed him. And he thought that getting away from New York and being back home might help him figure what was going on with him and Blaine a little. It was no secret that he liked Blaine, and that he trusted him. Now he just had to build up the courage to take the next step. Now that Blaine knew the story, he knew that it was up to him to take the next step.

Kurt sighed as they reached the airport. The airport packed with many people flying home for the holidays, and they could see that there were some famous people there, as there were cameras and reporters. Taking in a deep breath, both Kurt and Blaine got out of the cab, after having a little discussion over who was paying the fare, and ending up splitting the cost. they unloaded their suitcases and proceeded to the entrance, hopefully passing unoticed by the media that was there. Unfortunately that was not the case. They heard the shouts and flashes and reporters demanding answers, but they both passed without explanations. It was only when they reached their boarding gate that they finally spoke.

"God. Must they always be so aware of our private lives?" Kurt seemed pissed. Blaine immediately started talking, knowing full well that Kurt and cameras outside events didn't have a pretty history.

"I didn't even think about that Kurt. I shouldn't, we shouldn't have come together. Now, you know we will be all over the news, and I hate the prospect as much as you do. But, now they will have their suspicions, I don't want to make you uncomfortable. Wait, you don't think I put them up to this, do you? I didn't, I swear Kurt, I had nothing to do with these cameras. Please believe me. They are probably here for the likehood of having famous people in the airport." He kept on talking on full panic mode now. Had he just ruined something that hadn't even began yet?

Kurt was laughing now. 'Blaine! Relax. they usually ambush me at the airport around this time of the year. Every Holiday the airport is full of media attention. I know its not you. And I know that being around you will grab media attention. After all, you are quite the Broadway start yourself. I know you didn't call for them." Kurt glanced at him. "B., I trust you. Chandler wanted his 15 minutes of fame. You don't need it. I know you are pretty reserved with your private life. And I know you are already famous. I know I have lived my past couple years based on my senior year of college. I have let the incident rule my life. But I'm trying to change that. That includes letting people in my life."

"Kurt...thank you for trusting me and letting me in. Means a lot." Blaine's voice was full of emotion.

Soon enough they were on the plane. The flight went without hitches, both of them enjoying the time together before they had to spend the week apart. After a while they were landing in Ohio, and crossing into the arrival yard. Kurt promptly began searching for his father when he heard his name being called.

"Kurt! Over here, son!" Burt was there, waving and jumping up and down. The boys reached him and he pulled his son into a tight hug. "I missed you, Kurt."

"Missed you too, Dad." Kurt was hugging back just as tightly. When he let go of his dad he suddenly remembered Blaine being with him, and hastily introduced them. "Oh, Dad, this is my friend Blaine, Blaine, this is Burt, my dad."

Blaine smiled over at Burt and held out his hand. "Nice to meet you Mr. Hummel. Heard a lot about you from Kurt."

"Good things I hope? And none of this Mr. Hummel crap. Call me Burt." The older man shook his hand tight. Turning to his son, he said, "Kurt, you ready? Carole is dying to see you."

"Yeah, just a minute." The star turned to his friend, "Bye Blaine. Happy Thanksgiving. See you in a week."

Blaine smiled back and pulled him into a hug. "Bye, Kurt. See you."

As father and son left the airport talking and laughing loudly, Blaine looked after with a fond look. He soon shook his head and headed to the car rentel booth so he could head back home.

It hadn't scaped Burt's eyes the way Blaine looked at his son as if he was the most important person in the world, nor of how comfortable Kurt was with this Blaine guy. He knew that if they weren't dating yet, they would soon be. And he only hoped that things would work out for Kurt this time. His little boy deserved all the happiness in the world.

* * *

_Next chapter: Main focus on Kurt's bonding time with his father and Cooper shall be introduced briefly._

_Thank you for reading, hopefully you are linking. Reviews pleaseeee. _

_xoxo - Julia_


	9. Chapter 8

Hey everyone! So, the new chapter is up. Burt gives Kurt much needed advice, that will establish the plot for the upcoming chapters, and the Anderbros have a heart-to-heart.

_Enjoy! ~Julia_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing you may recognize and Glee belongs to RIB and Fox._

* * *

It was the day before Thanksgiving and Kurt had been home in Ohio for a few days already. Even though he was happy to be back with his family, Burt couldn't but help noticing that his son was a bit reserved when talking about New York. Usually his son would be over the moon with joy talking about everything he had been doing in the city, and now, though it was still animated, it lacked the previous passion and intensity. So finally, Burt had enough of it and decided to confront Kurt bout it.

"So, son," he started sitting down next to Kurt on the sofa, "want to tell me what's wrong?"

Kurt tensed and looked at him warily. "What do you mean? Everything's fine."

"Really? Could have fooled me." Burt wasn't going to let it go so easily. "Kurt, you haven't said much about New York, Heck, you talk more about it on the phone! Something's up, and I have my suspicions that it has to do with that guy you flew home with, Blaine."

"Dad! There's nothing going on with me and Blaine. Everything's fine, just drop it!." Kurt snapped.

"Son, you know I'm here for you. Something happened, want to tell me about it? You know you'll end up telling me sooner or later," he teased.

Suddenly Kurt couldn't hold it inside and launched into his story, telling his father everything from the beginning, and hiding his face in his hands. Burt listened, and occasionally squeezed his shoulder as a comforting gesture. So Kurt told him everything, since meeting Blaine, and the development of their friendship. How Blaine seemed to want more, but he just couldn't.

"I mean, Blaine is always so affectionate. I can see he cares about me. B-but I Ju-ust can't, D-dad!" Now he was full on sobbing. "Everytime I think about maybe starting a relationship with Blaine, my mind goes back to Chandler. I haven't been able to date since then, even blind dates make me nervous."

Burt had a suspicion about this. "Son, do you like Blaine?"

"Yeah, he is my best friend. I feel so relaxed with him." Kurt wiped his tears. "I trust him, I know he would never pull a stunt like HE did, but my subconcious don't seem to get it. What should I do?"

Burt sighed. Even though his son was a grown man, independent, when he came to him like this, it still remembered him of the little boy he had raised. Everytime Kurt would come to him asking for advice, would warm his heart a little. It pleased him to know that he was still his son's rock, and that his son could come to him for anything.

"Son, I can't tell you what to do. Just do what feels right. But remember, Blaine is not Chandler. Heck, I've just me him and even I know how much he cares for you. Is plain our day in his face. I know you got your heart-broken before. And I know there's a chance that it may happen again, no relationships are drama-free. The real question is, are you willing to take a chance, build a futute and be happy with him, knowing that there is this risk, or are you going to dwell in the memories of your first relationship and let it rule your life?" Burt stood up, "Think about it, Kurt. I was heartbroken after your mom died. But I found happiness again with Carole. There's always a second chance son, you just have to pursue it."

Kurt seemed to be lost in an internal dialogue. His father's words hit home. Why shouldn't he allowed to be happy, someone who was a jerk to him years ago shouldn't be interfering with his life now. Realization hit him, he shouldn't cling to the past, he had to move on, and build new memories with someone who he really cared about - with Blaine.

"Thank you, Dad. Thank you for everything." Burt smiled down at his son and left the room leaving Kurt to his own thoughts.

* * *

It was Thanksgiving. Blaine had gotten up rather early and had spent the time trading texts with Kurt. The two men had wished each other Happy Thanksgiving with rather sweet texts just moments before.

_To: Kurt Hummel_

_Hey Kurt! Just wanted to wish you a Happy Thanksgiving and tell you how grateful I am to know you and how thankful I am for having you in my life. Thank you for trusting me and for opening up to me. xoxo -B_

_From: Kurt Hummel_

_Hey B! Happy Thanksgiving to you too! Having you as a friend is one of the best things that has ever happened to me. Thank you for listening and thank you for understanding. xo -K_

"Blaaaaaaaaainers!" Came a booming voice through the Anderson household. Blaine was in his room texting with Kurt when he heard his brother's voice. Before he could blink his door was thrown open and in came Cooper, his older brother, that even though they lived in opposite sides of the country, hadn't seen each other in months, he was still Blaine's rock.

"Coop! I missed you!" Blaine jumped up to hug his brother. Even though his family was supportive and caring, he was always more comfortable with Cooper, who seemed to have accepted him without reservations.

"Hey Blainers, I missed you too. Happy Thanksgiving, squirt." He hugged his brother tightly once more.

"Happy Thanksgiving, Coop. And I told you not to call me that!" He let go of his brother and went to text back to Kurt, but of course, Cooper was having none of that.

"Who are you texting?" Cooper curiously asked while trying to peek on the screen, which Blaine continuously dodged from him, "Oh! You are texting Kurtie-pie! Did you wish him Happy Thanksgiving already? Did you confess your feeling yet? Are you two dating? Did you two use protection?

"COOPER! Shut up, will you?" Now Blaine was pissed at his brother. "Yes, I wished him Happy Thanksgiving, that is what FRIENDS do! We are not dating, I have not told him anything yet, so there is no way we are having sex!"

While Cooper was a pain in the ass, he did know all about Blaine's unrequited love. And while he was obnoxious, his baby brother always came first.

"Calm down Blainers, I was joking. But seriously, though, Blaine, when are you going to finally admit your feelings to him? You love him don't you?"

Blaine looked at Cooper with nothing but love shining in his eyes, "I do, I do love him, so much. He is everything to me." His voice was sincere and dripping with emotion.

"And does he return your feelings?"

Blaine wavered, "Yeah, I think he does. I know he likes me, he told me he cares for me, but he just wasn't ready yet. He told me to go out, go on dates, and that he wouldn't think any less of me if I were to fall for someone else. But I can't Coop, Everytime I flirt with someone else, I feel like I'm cheating on him. I don't even see other people anymore. He is all I think about now, he means the world to me. I'm just waiting until he is ready. Until then I'm going to just wait and see. I won't stop showing him my affections, but I won't force him into anything either."

"Blaine, do what you think its best. But I don't want to see you sad."

"I'm not sad, Kurt makes me happy, even if we remain friends forever, I'd rather have him as my best friend, then screw this up because I forced him into something he wasn't ready for yet."

Cooper looked at his baby brother and suddenly realized he wasn't a kid anymore. And suddenly he went to Blaine and engulfed him in a tight hug. "Just be happy, I love you, squirt."

"Love you too, Coop."

* * *

_Yeah, I love writing Burt/Kurt relationship and Cooper/Blaine relationship. And I just love how insightful Burt can be. Stay tuned for the following chapters. Next chapter will be around Christmastime._

_Reviews please! I see that there are people viewing this story, and I'd love to know what you guys think of it so far. I may even put your ideas down into the plot of the story._

_~xoxo, Julia_


	10. Chapter 9

Hey everyone!

I know I said I was discontinuing this story due to lack of reviews and lack of inspiration, but the other it suddenly hit me some new ideas. So, I'll be updating this story again, but probably at random internals. I have another story up on that I'm quite animated with the plot. Please check it out! It's called "A Second Chance at Love"

So, I guess, sorry for the extremely late update, and here is the next chapter. Kurt finally realizes his feelings.

Enjoy! – Julia

_Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or anything you may recognize._

* * *

It was nearing Christmas. After Thanksgiving break, Blaine and Kurt went back to their normal lives, both of them rehearsing their respective plays. The pair continued getting coffee together and occasionally grabbing lunch together if their schedules would allow. Their bond seemed to get stronger and Kurt was slowly opening more to Blaine and getting more affectionate when around him.

Blaine was loving this change of attitude from Kurt's part. Having always been an affectionate person, more so with those he loved, it took all that he had to not grab Kurt's hand or hug him at random intervals. And he took Kurt's opening up as his cue to be at more liberty to hug him and grab his hand, and he secretly rejoiced internally whenever Kurt wouldn't flinch or pull away. He felt that he was making progress in the Kurt department. He loved the man, and he would wait however long it took to Kurt sort out his feelings.

He already knew Kurt cared for him, but he also knew that Kurt was still struggling with trust. And he hoped he would be the one Kurt would eventually open up to and that he would be the one to help Kurt every step of the way from then on.

One morning, about a week to Christmas, Kurt asked Blaine what his plans for the holidays were. Blaine tensed and turned to his friend.

"I don't know Kurt. I think I'll just stay in. My family won't be home, and there is really nothing for me to do back in Ohio. My friends are elsewhere, I'd rather spend them here, in a city I love, then back there alone."

Kurt sounded shocked that his friend was spending Christmas alone and suddenly seemed to have an idea.

"Don't be silly. You will not be spending the holidays alone. Why don't you come back with me? We will both have a break from the show for Christmas, though I do have to return before the New Year's. I'll be in Ohio until 29th. You should come with."

"Kurt, I can't ask that of you. You hardly see your family as it is. I couldn't intrude in your family time. I know how much family is important to you" Blaine seemed shocked at Kurt's invitation, but tried to deny it nonetheless.

"Nonsense, B. I'm asking you because I want you to come. I won't allow you to spend the holidays alone. No one should spend them without friends or family." Kurt threw the full power of his blue eyes on Blaine, complete with an exaggerated pout. "Please? For me?"

Blaine laughed, finally conceding. "Okay, Kurt. I will spend Christmas with you."

On the 23rd the pair found themselves at the airport again, except this time when they got to Columbus, they rented a car to drive back to Lima instead of having Burt picking them up.

"So, let me see if I got this right. Burt is your dad, and he loves football. Carole is your step-mom and a darling. Finn is your step-brother, who is dating Rachel. They will be arriving the tomorrow, right?"

Kurt laughed. "Yes, Blaine. Don't be nervous. Everyone will love you. You have already met my dad and Finn and Rachel!"

"Yes, I've met Finn and Rachel, but I only greeted your dad. Not properly met him." Blain grumbled pouting, earning another laugh from Kurt.

"Relax, B. We're here." Kurt parked and jumped off grabbing their bags, leaving Blaine trailing behind him carrying the last of their stuff and standing awkwardly behind Kurt while he greeted his Dad.

"Hey Dad. I missed you, even though I saw you at Thanksgiving. You remember Blaine?" He asked mentioning to Blaine who was already extending his hand.

"Nice to see you again, Mr. Hummel. I hope I'm really not intruding in any family time."

Burt let out a huff while shaking Blaine's hand. "It's Burt, kid, I've told you that. And any friend of Kurt's and Finn's is always welcome here. Come on in boys, you must want to get rid of those." He said mentioning to the bags. "Kurt, Carole is in the kitchen."

Kurt put their bags in a corner and wandered into the kitchen to find his step-mom.

"Kurt! How are you, honey?" Carole quickly hugged her step-son and looked over his shoulder curiously to where Blaine was standing shifting on his feet. "And you must be Blaine. It's good to finally put aa face to the name. I'm Carole."

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Hudson-Hummel. Kurt's told me so much about you." Blaine said with a charming smile while accepting the hug Carole pulled him into as well.

"Nonsense, honey, call me Carole. Now go up to your rooms to leave your bags and freshen up. Blaine, we set up the spare bedroom for you. Kurt will show you where everything is. Kurt, dinner will be done an hour."

"It's so nice to be home. Come on, Blaine. I'll show you where the bathroom and guest room is."

Kurt grabbed Blaine by the hand and led him up the stairs toward the guest bedroom. It was a neatly decorated room, with light, bright colors, soft curtain and a queen sized bed in the middle. After certificating that Blaine would be okay there, Kurt left him to settle up and freshen up on his own and turned towards his own room.

He settled down on his bed and pondered after recent events that led to the present. How did Blaine end up in the guest room of his home in Ohio? Right, he had invited him, and had said that no one should spend holidays away from family. By that, he may have implied that Blaine is family. And he still couldn't understand why his family's approval of Blaine meant so much to him. He could try deny it, but he was pleased that his dad and Carole seem to warm up to Blaine quickly.

Kurt didn't really need to think about it. He knew the answer to everything. He wanted Blaine with him, because he wanted to be with him. Blaine had become a very important fixture in his life, and if he was to be honest with himself, he didn't want to ever have to let go of him. He had fallen in love with one Blaine Anderson. He knew and had acknowledged that he liked and cared deeply about Blaine. But now he finally realized that this care went a lot deeper then he usually cared for friends. He loved Blaine, and it was the best feeling in the world to finally acknowledge that.

It was a completely different feeling then what he had felt towards Chandler. But he knew deep inside that he had loved Chandler once and part of his heart would probably always belong to the man. But he also knew that right now, while sitting in his room with Blaine down the corridor, he loved Blaine Anderson, probably more than he had ever loved anyone else in his life. It was different from what he felt with Chandler because they were completely different people. Blaine was different from Chandler and he, himself, had grown and changed.

He was sure that the person he was now would never be able to fall for Chandler, or anyone else for that matter, the way he had fallen for Blaine. Now all he had to do was break the news to Blaine. All that was left to do was confess his feelings before it was too late. And he had the perfect plan formulated.

* * *

_So, what did you guys think? Are you guys happy I decided to update this story and keep it up? Keep me informed and please review and/or alert this story! It means a lot to me that people read and enjoy my stories._

_And if I were, I'd keep my heads up for the next chapter…it will reveal some interesting plot!_

_Xoxo - Julia_


End file.
